


What are little girls made of

by WishingForRainyDays



Series: All Our Yesterdays [2]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Family, Family Feels, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Girl Power, Mentor/Protégé, Motherly relationship - Freeform, Trust, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 03:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingForRainyDays/pseuds/WishingForRainyDays
Summary: Diana goes through an embarassing situation in the middle of a training session, and finds out that Antiope is far more than just her teacher. Warnings: mentions of girl topics





	What are little girls made of

Deanna was having a hard time that day. The training session was going badly.  And it didn’t get any better when Aresia pointed out that stain in the back of her uniform.

Diana didn’t know what to do. Adrasteia said something about blood, but Diana wasn’t really listening. Training had stopped.

“Diana!”, Antiope called her, and  the girl reluctantly reluctantly stepped forward to approach her aunt. She didn’t blush but she looked down, to conceal her anger and embarassement. Antiope touched her niece’s chin: “No,” she said, both firmly and tenderly, lifting diana’s head and speaking low enough that only Diana could hear her “Don’t look down Diana.” The girl looked up at her and Antiope looked her in the eye for a moment. Then, once again tenderly, she kissed the young woman in the forehead and said: “it’s okay, go get changed.”

Diana walked away. She wanted to run, painfully aware that every pair of eyes in the Amazon’s courtyard was locked on her.

(…)

“Training is over for today,” Antiope said. She was still wearing her bracellets and her tiara, sitting at the corner of Diana’s bed, waiting for her niece to return. “Come and sit with me.”

Diana sat next to her aunt, still unable to look at her from the embarassement about what had happened during practice,

“I apologize for disturbing training, Antiope,” she said in a low voice.

Antiope reached out and held her hand.

“You have nothing to apologize for, Diana. Do you think that’s the first time something like this has happened?”

Deanna looked up. The girl looked genuinely surprised at that.

“But— I thought this was just because I don’t… I thought I was doing something wrong— And you would be mad--”

“Mad? Because you bled through your clothes?”

Deanna looked down, and nodded quietly.

“My darling, girl. Do you think that has never happened to me?”

Deana didn’t say anything.

“You’re always so hard at me on trainnings… And I made such a fool of myself”

“No, you didn’t. Deana,” Antiope gave her niece’s hand a little squeeze, “I am hard on you because I have to be. Because I see the potential you have, and I know the kind of fighter you can be. But I would never be mad at you for something like this. I know it wasn’t your fault. And I know you must be scared. No, no, it's okay... Hippolyta, me, we all have to go through it. The last thing I would want is for you to become embarrassed or angry at yourself for something that’s completely natural. I love you.”

“But Aresia and Braka were laughing at me.”

“And they shouldn’t have. They were jealous of your skills in battle, and they knew you are new to this… You shouldn’t have payed attention only at those who who were trying to get to you. If you had looked at Adrasteia or Chara you would have seen no laughter or provocation in their eyes. Or in mine.”

“But I never saw it happen to anybody else. Just me,” she looked extremely disappointed on herself.

“You’ve only started attending our group trainings very recently.  And it’s your first time… There are things you can do to protect yourself, to make sure your clothes don’t move so much. We all learned them. And I will show them to you. But every now and again, it happens, by accident. We can’t deny our nature Deana, nor should we. If we do, we surrender to the greatest fear of all. The fear that stops you from becoming what you know you can become.”

Diana was quiet for a moment.

“This is not the first time…” she said in a low voice, almost a whisper, full of hesitation, “this has happened for the past four moons.”

“Why didn’t you tell us? Hypolita or me? You knew what it was…”

“I have studied the facts of reproductive biology. I knew what it was, but… I don’t know. When I saw the blood, when I felt it I was… embarrassed. I didn’t want you to think I was weak.”

“Just because you have your blood, it doesn’t make you weak Deana. In fact it’s part of your strength”

“How?”

“You’re an amazon. A woman. It is your nature to be strong and everything that is part of your nature reaffirms that strength.”

Diana considered tha for a while, then she allowed herself to reach out for her aunt’s embrace, placing her head on Antiope’s shoulder.

“It’s just feels like a big nuisance, to me.”

Antiope smiled.

“I know, my darling girl. I know.” She ran her fingers through Dianna’s hair, comforting her niece. “And you know you can talk to me about anything don’t you? You don’t have to do this alone.”

Deana nodded, but she didn’t say anything for a while.

 “How do you feel? Does your stomach hurt around here?” She touched the girl’s lower abdomen…

“Yes, but it’s not too bad. My back too.”

“I know… Annoying though, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Deana agreed.

“Come, I’ll make you some tea." 


End file.
